Us Against The World
by Ayesha Aeon
Summary: You and I , we've been at if for long I still got the strongest fire You and I , we still know how to talk We know how to walk that wire. Sometimes I feel like the world is against me Sound of your voice baby , that's what saves me When we're together , I feel so invincible. Cause it's us against the world , you and me against them all...
1. Chapter 1: Teddy Bear

_**Us Against The World**_

_**A/N: **_**Hello Guys ! I hope everyone is doing good and fine. Wow Scotland is staying with England, Yayy! Well! I came up with another story. Hope you all like it. Enjoy! **

"_Ring , Ring"_

_"Ring , Ring"_

Just before the last ring , Ada picked up her cell phone and checked the caller ID. The screen read 'James Cameron' . She knew very well who it was , one of her not so many friends. She sighed and pressed the answer button. "What do you want , James?"

"I missed you too , Ada" , he said sarcastically.

"I don't have much time in case you don't want me to hang up."

"You're mean." This got a chuckle out of Ada.

"Tell something I don't know sweety." Ada said with honey sweet voice. James was one of those very few people whom she showed her human side , even if it was just a reflection of it. Her friends and one _special _someone were the only ones she had in her life who kept her going forward. Even if in the worst situations , they kept encouraging her ; friends with words and that _special _ person in dreams.

"Actually we guys are having a get together. We were thinking if..." He considered his words before saying them. No matter how good friend of them Ada was , she was still dangerous. Not in the literal meaning of the word but once she was angry , she was long gone and as a good friend , he couldn't afford this. "if you could join us. It's been so long since we saw you Ada."

"James! I'm so sorry but you guys know my line of work. I have many other things to do."

"hmm. Yeah we can understand Ada . We always do. Take care . See ya soon." With that he hung up.

"I wish I could say the same James." She placed her phone on it's resting position again and went for a hot cup of coffee.

Her laptop gave a beeping sound which meant she had received an email. She sat down on the couch and set the laptop on her lap. She opened the email and read it. It was all about the talks between Government and Umbrella. When the government felt that they can't take down Umbrella by fighting against it , they decided to play cards the other way. Through talks. It was a good way if Umbrella agreed but saying anything before time was inappropriate." Let's see what happens."

She returned to the report she was reading earlier. It contained the data of the mission Leon was on now. One of the files mentioned that he'd been sent to Egypt for some undercover stuff. There was some kind of anti Government-Umbrella Talks campaign secretly going on in there. Someone from inside the government was leaking classified information. That was all it was in the report. She was feeling tired. It had been a long and busy day for her. Maybe a little sleep wouldn't hurt. She walked to her bed and saw her partner peacefully

lying on the bed , her favourite and cute Teddy Bear. Who would've thought that such a deadly spy still sleeps hugging her teddy bear? She laughed on the thought and joined it on the bed . Hugging it close to her , she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep welcoming the dreams of the rookie cop she met in Raccoon City.

**A/N: Finally done with the first chapter , one less to go. It was short but I promise next chapters will be longer. It's 12:00 in the night here. Gotta sleep now. Good Night and Sleep Tight.**


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Chance

_**Us Against The World**_

_**A/N : First things first. I don't own Resident Evil or it's fabulous characters Leon or Ada but maybe someday I will. Cmon ! Nothing's impossible , right? I had every intention in the world to upload this chapter not before next weekend but I changed my mind. :p Hope you enjoy! **_

The climate of Egypt was dead hot. Summer was on it's peak. The sun was shining brightly red. It felt like it was radiating fire balls of heat. Specially for a person who lived in cold weather of United States of America , it was real hot and unbearably dry. Leon was a person having a very flexible personality. He didn't take much time to adjust in his surroundings usually but the temperature here at this time in Egypt was taking its toll on him. He wiped the streams of sweat from his forehead to keep them from stinging his eyes. He'd been roaming in narrow streets of this local area in search of a particular suspected house. Someone was playing with government. He had to find the traitor and take him to the government for further investigation. That person was a middle man. His job was to pass information between Umbrella and government but in reality , he was giving all information to the so-called evil organization.

He took a left turn , right, again right and straight ahead he found the house he'd been searching for. He took a last look at his gun to make sure it was completely loaded just in case. He held the door knob firmly but found the door open. He kicked it open and entered inside aiming his gun at anything that seemed dangerous but found nothing. It was a very small house. Just two rooms. If this one was empty , the person had to be in the only other room. He silently approached the closed door and twisted the knob without making any sound. He jerked the door forward and entered the room. The person in the room was taken aback by Leon's sudden entrance. He was standing wide-eyed and dead straight but with zero percent fear in his eyes.

"Hands up" , Leon demanded.

The person did exactly the same. Leon took safe steps forward and checked his body for any weapons but found none. He then stepped back and asked , "What's the point of deceiving the government? Don't they pay you well?"

The other man smiled. "Not as much as the other party does." He said with a slightly Asian accent and even in this situation , just for a mere second , it reminded him of _her._

He ignored the thought and looked at the man with a questioning look. The man tilted his haid in the direction of the floor, "I can show you." Leon nodded. The man sat on his knees on the floor and started to pull out wooden pieces of the floor. A little more struggle and there was enough space to look at the money burried under it. "Look at this. Does government even give the half of this? Come with us and you'll be richer than you ever thought. Don't miss the golden chance." With that said , he pulled up the hidden gun beneath the notes in a quick movement but before he could pull the trigger , Leon fired two shots in his chest and he fell dead on the ground.

_**A/N : Sorry for the long paragraphs but when I start writing , it's not under my control anymore. Reviews are respected. Thanks to those who reviewed , followed or favourited the previous chapter. You guys are great. See you in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Unbelievable

_**Us Against The World**_

_**A/N: Third chapter is up...Yay!**_

Leon walked through highly business-like decorated halls. They were simple yet sophisticated. Walls had expensive paintings hanging on them which were quite a sight. One of them always caught his sight. Whenever he came to White House , he spent a good time looking that painting and pondering on what the painter was thinking when he created that masterpiece. He had heard that each painting had a long history behind it , whether happy or sad. But he was no painter by any means and didn't have any ideas about it. His thoughts were iinterrupted when the double doors infront of him opened and stepped out an exhausted Hunnigan. She looked like she hadn't had a chance to take a good night sleep in a while. _Like he had. _" What happened to you? " He asked in a concerned voice. Someone coming out of President's office with a face like that made him worried. They'd been working together for so long now. They had every right in the world to ask about the other's health even if just as colleagues.

She sighed. "Just usual work and that's all. Mr. President is waiting for you. Don't make him wait."

"Okay. I guess there's something serious. I can't recall the last time he called me personally to meet him."

"Yeah. Maybe. I've got to take care of some things , if you don't mind."

"Sure. I'll see you later then." With that Hunnigan left and he knocked before twisting the door knob. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The walls were painted milk white. Just infront of him was an expensive wood desk and black leather chair . Two chairs were placed for anyone to sit and a couch on the other side of the room. And finally a table with coffee maker on it. The President was sitting in his revolving chair facing the direction opposite to that of door's. Leon cleared his throat. "Good Evening , !"

He turned on listening the all too familiar voice and greeted him whole heartidly. "Leon ! How have you been boy?"

"I've been good sir. Thanks." Leon had a special place in president's heart because of all the selfless efforts he'd done against bioterrorism.

"I've something important to tell you." He continued not giving him the time to say anything. "I planned to tell you a little later but it's now or never situation." He looked to Leon as to know whether he's hearing or not.

"I'm listening , sir."

"Just before the China incident , we created an organization , an agency that would only work to spy and take down any plan being created to destroy world's peace through bioterrorism."

"Doesn't BSAA perform the same task?" He posed his question. If there was already an organization working to take down Umbrella , what was the need of the other?

"It is , Leon. But some people in the new organization had inner and closer relations with Umbrella. They new about their plans even before they happened but that was obviously before it was known to us. BSAA takes the action , RAW tells how to."

_So it is called RAW, sounds interesting. _"I understand but what's worth worrying in all of this?" asked a confused Leon.

"The problem is that they're not co-operating anymore. They are resisting to work with BSAA and we've found the location of an abandoned base which will only be able to be discovered if they work together."

"I take it. But if you don't mind , where do I fit in this?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you the main reason you're here for. My age's getting onto me,boy. As I told you that they're not gonna work with BSAA , how good of a partner will Secret Service be?" Leon gave him a questioning look. He was the President but they were like Father and son , they were like friends or at least President treated him so.

"You'll be going with one of their agents to that base. She's best of the bests."

"She?" Leon asked raising his eye brows in suspicion. _It_ _might be Helena but wait , she didn't work for any organization more secret than the Secret Service itself. But who knows..._

_"Yeah! and believe me. She's beautiful." Leon watched h_im in disbelief. "Cmon! I'm not that old!" President joked.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened without knock or permission and Leon heard the sound of high heels clicking on the marble floor. The footsteps were slowly approaching them.

"Why did you disturb me during my vacation, David?" The voice was velvety and felt as sweet as honey. It was surprisingly so familiar that he quickly turned his head to see in the respective direction. He felt like the air in the room was drawing his soul out of his body. His heart beat stopped for a moment and he felt like his world had stopped. No , like the _whole _world had stopped moving or was paused. He forgot to breath , he didn't remember to blink his eyes. There infront of him was standing, in White House, the world famous spy Ada Wong. He looked at her startled. She seemed to be in a shock as well but she quickly overcame that.

"Meet your partner for the coming mission Leon , Ada Wong." "Ada , This is Leon."

_As if he didn't know they knew each , actually he doesn' never mentioned her in any report fool! _He thought scolding himself for no particular reason. She gave a genuine smile and extended her right hand for a handshake.

."Nice to meet you Leon , again." speaking the last part barely above a whisper. He felt a hurricane of feelings inside him._ Shock , Surprise , Happiness , Relief , Comfort and most of all, Hope..._

_**A/N : I did my best to write a long chapter but as you know I'm almost a new author and Practice makes perfect so taking some time wouldn't hurt , right? :D Now , I'm feeling extremely sleepy and I can't force my eyes to be open anymore. Plus i have to go to college tomorrow. See you later. Enjoy if you do. "HAVE HORRIBLE DREAMS" Just kidding. Good night!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Holiday's Over

_**US AGAINST THE WORLD**_

_**A/N: I'm trying my best to write long chapters and it's taking a lot of time. Does anyone know RE 7 is going to be released? It's name is "Resident Evil 7 : The War Ends Now" I hope it's not the last one because if CAPCOM leaves the story of Leon Ada in between , I'll boycott them. I asked someone if it's the last one ;he said No and something in Spanish that i couldn't understand. So hope for the best :D Here's the next chapter. **_

What happens when the truth that had been hidden for years is revealed? What when the person who was being accused as an enemy comes out to be on your side? It is said that truth is light and lies are darkness. What when you come to know that you were being kept in darkness all of the time? That lightness is the very thing needed to live a happy and prosperous life. When truth is revealed , we are reunited with that light and it helps us through the darks of life. This was a storm of thoughts going on in Leon's mind destroying everything he believed , ruining and questioning everything he had thought of till today.

Ada was with government all of this time? Working with an agency which is more secret than the Secret Service itself? When i was thinking that she is an enemy , was i wrong? She was working against Umbrella? She's a double agent? My senior? Why didn't she tell him then? Cmon , why would she tell? You're no one to her. By now they were walking out of the office. Leon couldn't here the sound of Ada's heels anymore which meant she had stopped walking. He stopped as well and turned to see her standing with her arms folded. She was looking directly in his eyes. "Don't stress yourself, handsome."

"Don't expect me to be relaxed." Leon's confusion was visible from his facial expression. Ada could feel his intrigued feelings and felt the urge to laugh. She found it very enjoyable to keep people in tension and confusion. But Leon? No , not him. Her smile almost faded but she was glad that Leon didn't notice it. He was too busy thinking about the present situation to care about minor details. "Would you like to have some coffee? " asked Ada in her seductive voice , "with _me." _

Leon smiled forgetting the tension in the air. "Why not. If you're paying..."

"Hahaha!" Ada faked a laugh."In your dreams , ." Leon laughed as well. He was feeling relieved. At least he knew now that Ada is with government and working with him. _Good..._

They reached the cafe and chose a table by the window. It was the rush hour of the day and was quite a sight. Ada was looking out of the window and Leon looking at her. Then he looked down on his coffee cup not noticing that Ada was now looking at him. Leon looked at her and their eyes met. "Why didn't you tell me ? " Leon asked Ada in a gentle tone.

"I never knew this day would come. Plus.., what difference did it make?"

"It made everything different, Ada. I thought you're my enemy. I thought you're one of those evil people I'm fighting against, no matter how much I wanted not to."

"Now you know everything, don't you? So what's the point of still dwelling on the past when we have a better chance in future?" _Oh no..._She'd said too much. _Why can't I control myself infront of him? huh._ Leon noticed her uneasiness. He was about to reply when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and mouthed 'Hunnigan'.

"Yes?"

"Where are you , Leon? I've been searching for you and Ada like mad dogs." Leon opened his mouth to say something but Hunnigan interrupted , "Yes. I know she's with you. Now come back here ASAP. There's a little change in the plans. You're going on your mission today." and then she hung up.

Leon put the phone in his pocket and looked at Ada. "Vacation's over."

"Action time , it seems." They stood up and headed back to the White House where they would be briefed on the upcoming mission.

"Maps"

"Check"

"Communicators"

"Check"

"My darling grapple gun"

_Silence_

_"_Leon?"

"Yeah. Check." Her grappling gun. How he hated that...If he ever got a chance , just a single one , he'll break that gun into as smaller pieces as possible. It was her means of escape. Every time he wanted some answers out of her , she flew away using that ... _I don't know what to say to it. _He gathered the weapons he needed to take with him which included his favourite shotgun which was able to blow the skull away. "Ready?" He asked turning to her.

"Are you?" She countered.

They headed to the airport where a private jet will take them to London. They reached there at 5pm. According to the plans , they'll take some rest and go to the _hidden_ base in the morning. They'd been given separate rooms in the hotel. Leon opened the door to his room , placed his bag on the table and took a glance at the room. A spacious room with round bed in the centre and one wall completely made of glass for a better view of the city. He stood near the window for a few minutes and then jumped on the bed on his back. He was looking on the ceiling thinking about the next day. He was taking every tid bid into consideration. When dealing with Umbrella , it was necessary to take a 360 degree look at everything just in case... He sat on the bed. He was feeling lazy. He needed to do something. Being the Leon be was , he couldn't wait till tomorrow. "Why don't I go take a look at the surroundings of the base before morning? It surely will help." He stood up , looked in the mirror for a second and opened the door of his room. He peeked into the corridor and looked at Ada's door like a child will when he's going to kitchen to eat something his mother told not to. No light was coming from under the door. Just darkness which meant she was asleep. He had to pass her door in order to get to the lift. He took silent and soft steps and passed her door without waking her up. Who would wake up due to someone walking by his door? No one but Ada. He released the breathe he'd been holding and turned the corner. Just as he took three more steps , he felt the presence of a figure in the dark behind him.

"Going somewhere , handsome?" came the voice of Ada Wong.

"Exactly where you are." He replied with a devilish smile.

**A/N : I couldn't upload this chapter earlier due to busy routine. Yeah this and that...**

**If you didn't find this chapter good , I promise next one will be better. R & R as reviews keep encouraging me. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Filthy Fight

**Us Against The World**

They quietly walked out of the building cautiously looking for anyone watching them. It was dark outside even with the street lights on. The moon was bloody red indicating as if there was lunar eclipse. The top of trees seemed to caress the dark sky or the clouds had cleared. Either way , it was still very chilly outside as compared to the heated hotel they were staying at.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Leon, a little out of the blue.

Ada wanted to laugh at his question._ Still the innocent cop from Raccoon. _"I thought you knew." replied Ada.

"You were the one standing outside even before I came."

"Yes, Leon and you were just passing by, right?" Ada said sarcastically. "Curiosity I think"

"We should be careful though. Maybe someone's keeping an eye on us."

"You mean government? They sent us. Why would they? _How_ would they?"

"Satellite maybe."

Ada rolled her eyes. " We're their agents Leon, not criminals." That statement seemed to ring a bell to Leon. _Criminal? Cmon Ada, I'd been thinking for so long that you're a criminal. But not now...not now._

_"_It's got to be at least a block away. We can reach there on foot easily."

"Plus we're not short of time" said Ada with a smile.

They walked further and finally reached their destination. It was an abandoned factory , not too big , not too small. The rusted door gave a creeping sound as Leon carefully pushed it in. Ada had drawn her gun in case anything happened. She entered quickly pointing at anything out of ordinary but found nothing instead of darkness. Leon entered as well and they both turned on their flash lights. There was nothing in the room they entered except some broken wooden boards , misplaced furniture , some empty sacks lying here and there and an unfitting to the environment bookshelf. What was it doing in here? Maybe the secret elevator leading to underground lab was hidden behind it. Leon holstered his gun and pushed the shelf to the side but there was rigid wall behind it, no door , no lift. Ada began to search for anything important in the books and Leon examined the remaining room. He checked the floor too but the sound didn't sound hollow.

After almost an hour and half, they were getting frustrated. They couldn't find anything worth noticing except a hole in the right wall. It was made as if anything fitted in it. There didn't seemed to be any place leading to underground levels. Ada went to the broken cupboard and searched its drawers. She found a very odd looking piece of bone. She looked at it's shape and then at the hole's. "Looks like we got something."

Leon took the bone like key and inserted it into the hole. Nothing happened. He seemed to be thinking something and then he twisted it. The floor beneath their feet vibrated slightly as the wall slid to the side revealing a stairwell leading down. They descended the stairs and found themselves in front of two hallways mentioned A and B. "Where should we go?" Leon asked Ada.

She looked back at him staring in his eyes." The one mentioned A looks more important."

" So should we go then?"

" I think we should split up." Ada's suggestion wasn't bad but Leon looked hesitant to agree. If they were dealing with Umbrella, they had to be careful and going alone in an unknown place wasn't a good idea but they didn't have any other choice. "Looks like a plan" Both of them went their ways with Leon going through B and Ada thorough A.

Ada entered through the metal door and growned when a foul smell entered her nostrils. Nothing was unusual yet but something was there she knew. Just as she took a step forward , the lights went off. _As it wasn't bad enough already! she thought to herself. _She turned on her flash light and began to search through rooms. She decided to go ahead when she felt something sticky under the sole of her shoe. She flashed her light on the material and found it to be some kind of saliva. She didn't want to think whom this filth belonged to. She walked through the other side of the hall and heard something. She unfixedly flashed her torch in every direction but found nothing. _Strange , I can bet I heard that._ She was about to continue her search again when she was bumped from the back by something. She soon recovered after stumbling slightly and immediately turned to see the soft skinned attacker. Ada didnt want to admit it but her heart almost stopped when she saw an eight-legged spider-faced caterpillar. It emitted something from it's mouth but Ada jumped to side. She fired two bullets and luckily they were enough to kill it. She made a scoffing sound as its body burst like a water filled balloon. She had hated such filth since her childhood. And here she was, doing something exactly opposite to her likings. She walked further taking cautious steps. A light was coming from the end of hallway which meant she just had a few more feet to cover to get out of the dark. She reached to open the door and almost froze when she saw the room filled with those ugly caterpillars. They were everywhere, on walls , ground , on ceiling and offered a _vomit-causing _smell. She hit upon an idea and instead of wasting any ammo , she threw a grenade and rushed outside into the previous hallway. A banging sound was heard. Ada opened the door again to see what was left of the creatures. Juicy liquid was falling from ceiling and covered the entire room. They were very easy to kill. A failed experiment maybe. She covered her nose and advanced ahead.

Leon had taken the path other than Ada. Till now, everything was fine except the boredome he was facing. He didn't expect this base to be so quiet but this was what gave him creeps. He took a glance around and decided to take the lift in the end of hall. He got inside and the lift began to ascend. Between the _ting _of lift and opening of doors, he heard something.

Hahuhaha

He'd heard that sound before. It resembled to the breathing sound of asthma patients. But no...he had heard it...somewhere else. All this thoughts went through his mind in a blink of eye and the doors of the lift opened revealing something he'd never hoped to see. The thing that had haunted him in dreams. It would just follow him with a cheesy smile on face and he'd find no place to hide. He would find no gun to kill it. He would run and struggle but eventually get caught and then wake up. Even in reality, this thing just swallowed and absorbed his ammo. The thing that he hated the most. The thing that he dreaded the most...

_Regenerators._


	6. Chapter 6: Expect the unexpected

**Us Against The World**

One of, no , not one, three of Leon's nightmares were standing infront of him blocking his way to proceed any further in his so-called heroic journey. He was looking for any kind of escape routes but there was none except the door which was locked from the other side. Thus the truth came crashing on him that he'll have to fight with these regenerators. Most would think that he was scared but he wasn't. It was just like you don't want to come across some certain things or persons. Like when one avoids teacher if he hasn't prepared his test. Like when one would stay away from mom's eyes when he's broken expensive decoration piece. Same was the case with Leon at the moment. He wasn't expecting guests but there was nothing he could do now. He had to make his way through. He was snapped out of his thoughts when one of them lunged at him with extended arm. Leon jumped to the side to avoid and opened fire. Its arms was separated from its body but it began to recover again. Leon made his mind for a hell of a fight but his luck pulled him inside the door. He stood up and turned to see his saviour. As always , it was Ada.

"Welcome Leon" she said sarcastically.

"I have had an encounter with them before. I knew how to deal with them but again , thanks."

Ada just flashed a smile and busied herself in examining the surroundings.

"I thought this base was abandoned." said Leon.

"When you're dealing with Umbrella, expect the unexpected." she replied.

"I hate to admit that you're right."

"You hate to admit what? Me being right or Umbrella being a pain in the ass?" Ada asked with a hint of faked anger.

"Ada! Take it easy girl", "i think we should leave before things go out of hand"

"Yeah we've done what we were sent for. Now it's agency's responsibility to take care of the rest." Leon nodded and they made their way back through the messy hallway Ada had come through. "What had you been doing here, Ada?" "I was playing, handsome." The word 'handsome' would have caught Leon off guard if it had been said by someone else. They reported to HQ after getting out of the facility. They had to catch a plane in the noon to get back to their homeland. Being an agent was good in one manner , you visit a lot of countries and your superiors pay. They returned to their hotel for a good night sleep greeting each other casually.

"Good morning Ada"

"Good morning Ada"

"Good mo-"

Ada turned off her mobile alarm followed by a yawn. She looked at her wrist watch to see that it was 9:30 in the morning. Who other than Ada Wong herself would sleep wearing a watch? The line of work she had demanded quickness and there'll be no time to waste wearing a watch when your higher ups want you ASAP. She got up and went to the bathroom. After getting properly dressed, her thoughts went to Leon. There was still much time to the flight. They could have a breakfast and sightseeing was always fun. She went to his apartment door and decided to knock. Just as she lifted her hand the door knob twisted and there stood a well dressed Leon in front of her. "I was just going to wake you up."

"That makes two of us then."

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Always"

They went to a luxurious restaurant and ordered according to their likings. They had casual talk which was much far away from the zombie world they lived in. Then there was the issue of visiting famous would miss London Eye when in England? They had a ride on it and a vast view of the city. It was worth visiting and eye catching.

"Isn't it a Million Dollar view Ada?"

"If I were you Leon, I'd say a Million _Pound _view." Leon rolled his eyes earning a chuckle from Ada. "What's so funny?"

"You. You are funny, Leon."

"Thanks, your Majesty." And this time both of them laughed.

Their flight back to US had been so peaceful until they had to part their ways again but now Leon was more than hopeful that they'll meet soon, sooner than soon. The President had told them to take rest until the next mission. Leon walked with Ada to the parking lot and from there, their ways were separated again but temporarily.

Ada opened the door to her home with a sigh of relief that she had some free time now. Her head hadn't even touched the pillow when her communicator rang. She read the caller ID.

"Talk about taking rest..." "It's Ada here. What do you want Albert?"

"Is this the way to greet your boss, Ada?"

"My apologies boss. Why did you trouble yourself to call me? You could have just sent a message." Ada replied to Wesker with sarcasm.

"Skip the formalities and meet me ASAP with the data you recovered yesterday."

"Okay. I'll be there."

Ada got up and drove to the club Wesker told her to meet in. She parked the car a block away from the club for _reasons._ The guards checked her for any kind of weapons but found none. She was very good in hiding her toys. She entered and saw a sea of people dancing , talking and having drinks all unaware of the dangerous man who was in the same place. Rihanna's **Talk that Talk **was being played. She felt a sensation of vibration on her thigh and answered the call. "Miss me already, James?" Before anyone could answer on the other line a bullet passed almost touching her skin when she was heading for the third floor's stairs. She ducked just on the right time. She took out her hidden and silenced blacktail and shot the black clad agent like guard between the eyes. "Wake up from dreams, Aid. Why on earth would I miss you?" It was a counter question from her friend. Ada smiled and put another bullet in the second guy's head. Two guards came rushing down at her continuously firing. The music mixed up most of the gunshot sound but still it could be distinguished if someone payed attention. "What was that?"

She used the corner as the cover. "Nothing. Just music." Ada only had the time to shoot one guard and the other charged at her when he went out of rounds. Ada performed a roundhouse kick making a sound. "You call that music too? What's going on, Ada? Where are you?"

"I almost slipped. I'm in a club."

"Enjoying without us? Not fair. You'll have to pay for that, Aid"

"Why don't you put an "A" in the end of my nick name?"

"That way it will no longer be a nick name. I think I gotta go. See ya soon."

Ada flipped close the phone when she saw a familiar person standing in the door way. "How many times will I have to kill your own guards just to reach you, Wesker?"

Weaker didn't reply but looked inside and then again at her. That look of him gave her creeps. His figure was blocking her view of the inner room. "I have a surprise for you my dear Miss Wong."

_"My dear" my foot _, Ada thought to herself.

"I should close my eyes then" she did so and opened them after a minute or so as Wesker asked her to.

Someone had said that certain things happen uncertainly and the most uncertain things happen certainly. It was really true. What she saw took her breathe away. How could this happen? Just how? Everything was going smoothly. Then what?

It was Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy. Hands tied behind his back and tape on mouth.

"Leon.." was all she could mutter.


	7. Chapter 7: History repeats itself

**Us Against The World**

**A/N: Hey there (like anyone's listening). I'm back with another chapter. In case you didn't notice, I think I missed something in last chapters. In RE 6, Leon and Ada behaved like they were very close, knew each other very well and like they've been together. But I didn't make it like that. I had been keeping them distant but now when I've realized, I'll work on it. And about the reviews. Thanks from the core of my heart to those who did and also to those who didn't. Maybe they would do it next time. **

**Chapter 7**

Ada was walking side by side with Wesker. He had, as always, his signature cold look on his face with his black sunglasses adding more to it. The white painted hallway seemed to stretch so far that Ada doubted if it would ever come to an end. She was already exhausted and here she was , walking with the man who was thought to be the deadliest in the world of bioterrorism. But wait, wasn't she more dangerous than Wesker. He was considered to be the biggest threat and she was deceiving him. This evil thought brought a smile on her face but it soon faded. Thoughts of Leon being Wesker's prisoner were killing her and right now there was nothing she could do about it. _Well...All good to those who wait. So just wait and watch Ada , _she thought to herself. But she'll make sure to check up on him for once at least. Wesker wouldn't mind. They came to a stop in front of a door and entered the main office. Wesker went to his chair and sat down, eyes never leaving the computer screen before him. Putting in some commands he looked at Ada. She replied by giving a questioning look.

"Tell me one thing Miss Wong.."he paused and then continued,"How much does Kennedy trust you?"

This question came as a surprise to her but she didn't show it. "A lot more than you do, Wesker."

"Hmmm", he said in an amusing tone. "I want you to take him out of here."

"What?" Ada blurted out.

"You heard me first time. Get him free of me. Make him think you care. After all, the dog has come to us by himself. How can we let a chance like this slip by."

Now she knew what he was talking about. He wanted her to use him for information. But how could Wesker do this? It didn't make sense. He had plenty of other ways but...she would never understand what this man wanted. He's always so unpredictable. She gave him an evil smile "You want me to play _innocent?"_, putting stress on innocent. "Just do as you're told, Ada. You can go now."

Whatever the reasons, Leon was going to be out of his grasp. She advanced towards holding cells with a creepy feeling inside her. There was a knot tied in her belly and whenever her instincts told her that something weird was going to happen, it surely did happen. She reached a white painted room and swallowed. Extending her hand towards the handle, she twisted it and the door opened with a slight creaking sound. Leon snapped his head up expecting to see some body builder or BOW but to his relief, it was the Asian beauty. "I thought they'll send someone else to get answers out of me." Leon said with a mocking expression.

"You're going out." That came as a shock to Leon and he asked the reason. "I can't tell anything here. If Wesker's playing a game, we better get out of here soon."

"Yeah right." , they began their tread to the outside world and made it out of there effortlessly. No one had followed or chased them. They went to Ada's car and she took the driving seat.

"I can't believe Wesker let me go." said Leon in a tired voice.

"Same here. So...what are you going to do now?" asked Ada.

"The first thing on my mind right now is to get some sleep." Leon stretched his arms and yawned. "What about you?"

"I have to report to main office about the recent activity." she replied.

"Being a double agent isn't an easy task I guess."

"You get used to it." she replied."Should I drop you to your apartment?"

"Why not have some coffee somewhere?" , he asked half expecting her to agree but she did.

"Why don't you directly ask me out on a date Leon? Be a brave boy." , Ada teased getting a laugh from Leon. "You know , I was planning to do that but I don't want a bullet in my head." This time, Ada laughed.

"You know I'll never do that." Leon just looked at her beautiful face and smiled. Obviously he knew that. Instead she would go to any depth to save his life. His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly car began to skid. Ada applied the brakes just before it was going to hit a pole on the side of the road. It wasn't a punctured tyre, they knew it from the years of job. Ducking , they got out carefully examining their surroundings. Just then , a knife went flying near Leon's head. They opened fire on their black clad enemy , or enemies in this case. The only cover for them right now was to hide behind the car. Leon checked his magazine not taking any chances. He glanced to Ada who nodded and they rushed out from their cover opening fire on the black uniformed men. Just five of them and they were down in a matter of seconds. Ada sighed with relief.

"I think there are no more of them."

"I hope so. Cmon, we should go now." Leon turned towards the car again to see if they could still use it. Ada didn't accompany him. With a questioned look, his eyes drifted to her.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"Something is wrong. Really, really wrong."

"I don't want to admit but I'm feeling the same."

"Yeah. Maybe we're just getting paranoid. Let's go." She was about to take a step forward when she saw that silver glimmer from the corner of her eye. There wasn't enough time. Just a micro second and all her work would be for nothing. All her tries and struggles to save him would be in vain. She couldn't let this happen. No, she couldn't.

"LEON!" She ran infront of him shielding him from the danger she'd seen. In the few initial moments, Leon couldn't process what happened. Then it hit him like a hammer. A sniper bullet had hit Ada near her lung. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. His vision blackened with shock and returned to normal again. He shouted her name and caught her before she fell , firing in the direction of the shooter but it was no one there now. He held her tightly close to himself. "Ada, can you breath? Are yo-"

His sentence was cut short when she placed her hand on his which was resting on her cheek. "It's... too late and you know.. that, Leon."

"Just hang on" She'd already lost a lot of blood and Leon didn't want to admit that she was right. Was he just going to lose her this easily after what they'd gone through together? A few minutes ago he was thinking of what she could do to save him and now she was here, lying in his arms again like Raccoon , like China. He'd heard that "history repeats itself" but in this way? Was he ready to give up on Ada, his Guardian Angel, just because some old man said that saying? Her hand was getting cold, dead cold and he felt his heart sinking in fear. Ada was going to die? Ada Wong was going to die? Tears of defeat were blinding his eyes. Her pulse was slowing down but his luck was slightly with him yet. The siren of the ambulance could be heard and government vehicles were approaching. They'd got the news. The rescue workers laid Ada on the stretcher. Leon looked fixedly at his hand which had Ada's blood on it as well as his shirt. He insisted to go in the ambulance but he was government. He had to follow rules and regulations in any way. Just hoping for her to be fine and praying for her safety, he was on his way to the hospital.


End file.
